I'm Your Superman
by sailoraria
Summary: "Your my super man your always there to catch me no matter what's happening your always there." His face screwed up all weird. "That really sucks cause I hate DC comics." "shut up," I said leaning in to kiss him.


When you were young enough

Doing all that fun kid stuff

Did you think you'd be?

Marco polo in the pool

Kick ball games behind the school

Playing tag and hide n' seek

When you grow up by Pricilla Ahn

"Dear, dear sweet naïve father, I really just don't think it's necessary to move, and I mean we've had a great run here in Main why ruin it."

"It's not up for discussion we are moving."

"Yes, but even though I still feel there is discussing to be done."

"I disagree, discussion over."

"Daddy, we just got here. I actually have some friends." I said , I know I sound like a overly dramatic brat ,but you don't understand I've been moving around with my dad since I was eleven and for once it just be nice if we could just settle in one place.

"I'm sorry, but we will actually be in la push for a while at least until you have the option of leaving me and it will be at least sorta permanent."

"I looked up La Push you know."

"You know it's where I grew up." he said smiling at me. I think the only reason he was so excited to move is because he was going home, he already had friends what about me.

"Yeah dad, but you failed to mention that it's in the middle of freaking nowhere, hmm I might even get to meet Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"We're moving get over it." He said and got up to leave my room.

Okay, okay me sorry you had to meet me under these conditions. My name is Natalie and I'm a girl – some people don't always get that ,so I thought I should clarify- I'm sixteen and my favorite color is navy blue. I'm a little quirky and awkward, but hey who isn't, and last but not least the newest resident in La Push, Washing ton.

Yippie ,

We pulled up to the house it was cute sort of cottage like I guess. My dad had this huge smile on his face, and I smiled back not wanting to disappoint him.

You're going to love it here." He said throwing his arm around my shoulder to walk me inside; his russet skin glowing and the wrinkles around his brown eyes forming as he smiled even more . The house was nice it was small, but that was fine since it was only us.

"So what do you think? " He asked.

"I like it." I said shrugging.

"That's great me and the guys are getting together tonight, and I thought maybe you'd want to unpack all your things. Some boys came by to day and moved all the big furniture in, and I told them how you like it so all you have to do is make the bed and hang up your clothes."

"Yay me," I said sarcastically

"Nat we're going to be fine here its summer you have plenty of time to make friends before school starts just give it a chance."

I nodded and gave him a half smile, and he began to walk out of the door.

"Oh last thing kid can you go to the grocery store and grab us some dinner unless you want to eat canned tomatoes for dinner."

"Alright dad,"

"Good, I left the money on the counter, and the grocery store is not too far from here."

"Yeah I saw it as we drove in."

"Alright then well I'm gone."

"Bye dad,"

I looked outside after him." Rain had begun coming down pretty hard. I went up stairs and used the restroom, then looked at myself in the mirror my curly brown/ black hair reached about to my shoulders. My tan skin was pretty healthy with the exception of my freckles that went across my nose. I straightened out my glasses. I walked out of the bathroom and to my room and dug though all of my boxes of clothes and pulled out my yellow rain coat and my green rain boots. I ran down stairs and grabbed the money off the counter, and the keys to my car and left.

Just so we're all clear la push has got to be the tiniest town ever. I feel like I live in that town on Gilmore girls you know the one. Also there are just an unholy number of trees I feel like I could be attacked by a wild animal at any moment.

I pulled up to grocery store and got out of the car pulling my hood up my rain boots sloshing in the mud as I grumbled to myself. I trudged through the door as I angrily grabbing a cart, and finding the pasta aisle to make spaghetti.

"Are you okay?" I looked up quickly looking for the voice. I took a step back as I looked at the over grown man child person. He was obviously a kid, but God he was huge. He was wearing a bright orange t -shirt and cargo shorts.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you kind stranger." He smiled; he had a really adorable smile.

"I'm Collin by the way." he said holding out a large hand.

"Nice to meet you Collin," I said shaking it.

"I've never seen you before are you new here?" he asked.

"Yep, yep fresh of the plain from Main, I'm Natalie."

He laughed.

"Well Natalie, welcome to La Push find me if you're ever looking for some fun." He said

"Will do," then he turned around

"Hey Brady come on were going to be late to Emily's." I looked up and saw his friend Brady he was just as tall as Collin. His hair was short in a spiky cropped kind of thing; he was wearing a black shirt that had white specks all over it, probably due to the fact that his mouth was full of powdered doughnuts his muscular arms full of junk food.

His eyes met mine and I don't know I felt a pull or something I don't know maybe I was just jet lagged but I was dying to go over there and wipe his mouth off and kiss him. I could feel red filling my face and I looked down quickly and went back to looking for my thing to make spaghetti.


End file.
